User blog:Creeperman129/The Super Ultra Hyper Omega Creeper-KidVegeta Weekly Thoughts!
So, KV recommended us to do this so...every Sunday, we're going to just...give our thoughts on Dragon Ball (or sometimes not dragonball cuz dragonballs 4 nerds) at the moment! But to since today's the start, imma be nice and give my thoughts now :3 -Creeperman129 'Creeper (or Cringo)'s thoughts' 'Week 1' *Girl Broly...s-she's actually a thing. GIRL BROLY. Is A THING *Also, clown god with Harley Quinn attendant. *Numero 164 on Xenoverse 2 Ranked *I really like how Tambourine appeared in front of Krillin in the newest episode. Nice call back Toei *pats Toei on the back *Little work on actual fanons :'( 'Week 2' *The new episode of Super was...alright. Not good, not bad, just alright. It was really cool to see Flying Nimbus again and that scene where Krillin looks at all the people who killed him in the past *Judging for the 2016 awards is going along nicely *I'm excited for the new roleplay series on here that's starting, as a roleplay was my first taste of this wiki, and the first one was fun *Still not much progress in fanons *Decided I'm eventually going to draw a Kawaii KidVegeta with TUN holding a gun to his head. Eventually :P 'Week 3' *Haven't been able to play Xenoverse 2, so no info on that *I made some pretty good progress on A Zero Mortals Christmas *Finished 2016 judging *I liked the new Super episode. The new intro was awesome, along with Vegeta wanting to stay with Bulma and Beerus threatening to destroy Goku. However, it was really stupid how Goku was even nicked by bullets and some scenes went on for just a little too long *Started helping another guy with a Sonic and DBZ crossover 'Week 4' *Pretty good progress on the roleplay's concepts *I've been thinking about putting reviews on fanfiction on Youtube sometime in the future. Not now, though, since I have no equipment for it *I really liked the new episode. Goku's interactions with Buu and Gohan were great, Beerus' attitude was great, and the new fighters looked pretty cool. The tone of the arc is kind of all over the place, but I still enjoyed it *Number 190-200 something on Ranked *Decided to post A Zero Mortals Christmas on fanfiction.net when it's complete 'Week 5' *Number...eh...160 on ranked *The quickest BYRAM I have ever written with KV. Just two days. Phew. *This episode was GREAT. Buu was awesome in the fight, Basil was a cool fighter! It was just a good fight! *Finished A Zero Mortals Christmas. I'm REALLY proud of how it turned out. It's probably my best solo piece to date. I also posted it on fanfiction.net, like I promised. *Did part of the roleplay, and fleshed out Enkio's personality a bit. 'Week 6' *As with the Super episodes so far, I liked this one. Very good excecution with the Gohan and Lavenda fight. I also really liked the "Mortal Level" scale *I feel the roleplay is coming along quite nicely. Very good stuff. *I dunno even know what rank I am now :P *I've been liking how I changed Melait's personality in the other roleplay I'm doing on the regular Dragon Ball Wiki. Much more eloquent. *I really want to draw well, but I just can't :(. 'Week 7+8 ' *I liked the Goku vs Bergamo fight. Bergamo really gave off Super 17 vibes too. *Going to collab with TUN with a story on King Cold (if he got brought back in RoF). Should be fun :) *Got back into the Xenoverse 2 Ranked Matches and I'm doing... *Going to participate in this *Sadly not much accomplished on either roleplay :( *Reviewing stories is hard...oh by the way I'm reviewing more stories *I really want more active people on the site. I really do. More people to ask reviews, more people to talk to, it would be great. Sadly, I don't know if that day will come anytime soon... 'KV's thoughts' 'Week 1' *Girl Broly is very hot. It's about time we got an official female Super Saiyan, too. Now the rule34 on Super Saiyans doesn't have to be with OCs. *I wish Xenoverse 2 was a better game. It has all these stupid missions like the milk delivery ones and the customization is not great... it's got potential but it's just not there yet. I like that the Golden Frieza form's out cuz now I can make all my OCs pretty tho. I give it two bags of popcorn and one wet kiss :0 *I wanna see Vados and Whis fight that would be so epic theyre like the strongest ever *Somewhat hard week for fanon (school i curse u), but I did finally get that one chapter of my PTO story with Ledas written so that was fun!! theres always more fanon on the horizon hahaha shiiiiiieeeet nigga *decided to make the page for my next one-shot collection, Ikigai this week that was rad 'Week 2' *wake me up wake me up 'Week 3' #i do declare im kv welcome to kv corner and hullo. this is where i spout hot jive. dbzs cool yeah #garlic jr. is supremely underrated as a character and villain i think creeperman agrees but hes a real crazy one you gotta watch that nigga he thinks garlic jr's better than cooler n bojack n beerus n hirudegarn and probably some others im forgetting but thats just crazy man like how do you even respond to that #when i asked creeperman if videl was hotter than bulma he said no (which is correct) but videl has better personality says crepe. All of this is to say that I #i have kept a good pace of releasing content this year, I've already got 10 things on the weekly updates so thats pretty rad #i miss waffle his syrup was the tangiest 'Week 4' #Rewatching Dragon Ball Z, I have come to appreciate just how truly horrible Chi-Chi's character is. She has zero character development. There's no meaningful reason for her to exist in the universe (being a vessel to give Goku kids is obviously not a good enough reason). Like when you actually watch a good series or read a good book and then come back to DBZ and see any scene Chi-Chi's in, it's embarrassing. She's a caricature of a woman, a mish-mashing of cliches and negative personality traits that make her truly loathsome. She was my least favorite character rewatching the start of DBZ up until Future Trunks appeared (I've yet to continue on from that point, but I doubt anyone will surpass how bad she is). We get it, she's a strict Japanese mom turned up to the extreme. But she's just worthless. What has she ever done? Nothing. She bitches at Goku. She bitches at Gohan. She bitches at Goten. She bitches at anyone she comes into contact with. Krillin, Roshi, and others have a code for when she's in bitch mode. I love Dragon Ball Z, but when I rewatched the series recently, Chi-Chi's character got me legitimately angry, almost to the point where I wanted to stop watching any scene she's in. The thing is, she's not even an intelligent character. If she was sometimes sassy and smart and contributed occasionally, well alright then. That's a workable character. But that's not what we have here. We have a character here who is the antithesis of dynamism. She does the same thing every scene she's in - scream and yell and attack people until she gets her way. Woohoo, she loves her family. She's not a sociopath. Congratulations. There's gotta be more to her than that for her to be worthwhile as a character. Toriyama struggles mightily with character development, and there really isn't a character except perhaps Frieza who is memorable for their characterization. Now part of this is a consequence of the genre he's writing in, which is notorious for being shallow. I get it. But even in the shallowest of universes, character-wise, Chi-Chi shines above most. She is wretched. She is pathetic. She is a lazy character - you can guess what she will say every time before she says it. And, a lot of her anger is either misguided or just plain stupid. Nobody likes hearing her whine about Goku not having dinner with her when the alternative is that some evil threat blows up the planet and kills them all. She has no perspective, no logic in her thinking. It's disgraceful. My favorite part is how she's always wanting Gohan to study instead of helping to save the world. That shows you what matters to her: it's all about her ego. She doesn't give a fuck if aliens are slaughtering millions. So long as she has a son who's a scholar (she picked out his profession by the way, a wonderfully regressive tradition), she will feel good. That's all that matters. Now, there are legit good aspects to her - her love of her family, for instance. That is sincere and nice to see occasionally, considering Bulma and Vegeta aren't really that passionate in public. And she does have legitimate gripes when Goku just runs off for no reason (like with Uub at the end of Z). This is different than when the world needs saving - she has no right to complain then. She does have legitimate concern when Goku leaves. Like, when he decided to stay dead, that was about the dumbest, most selfish thing he could have done. He wasn't thinking about his family at all when he did that, so fuck Goku for that (I'll save that for another week). Chi-Chi deserves a husband who is there for her. With that said, her portrayal, particularly in Z (she is admittedly better in Dragon Ball, but just about every character is except for probably Piccolo) is horrendous, and her character, if emulated in fanon, would be rightly and severely ridiculed. I wish Toriyama wasn't so lazy a writer, because when he tries, he can write character development. I know he can - I've seen it with Vegeta. But he's also not a woman, so maybe he just doesn't know how to write for women. I bet most women think that about male writers though. Week 5 hi and hello beautiful phytoplankton im kv and im a real human :0 today i want to rant about the guy who came up with broly but it cant be a long rant cuz that dude doesnt deserve it. his godmodding of his own character like when he always says in interviews that broly is better than everyone is cringey as hell the cringe alone makes me remember this useless dude even exists. fuck you japanese guy who i think works for toei ur shit mate ur character's shit the whole things a gigantic mess. no broly is not stronger than beerus are you high go fist urself u bloody wanker cordially kayvee Week 6 Would it be wrong of me to have an Alola Snackbar in my Pokemon fanon? Week 7 Right now Piccolo's one of the characters I care the least about. I don't hate him or love him or feel much at all about him. He's super meh (like a dude without a penis). I wish there was more dynamic growth to his character, he's just so boring at this point. It really shows how Toriyama is just unable to handle multiple plotlines well. Like he can characterize someone decently well for a short time but then when he moves onto a new character he can't keep working on his older characters and essentially ignores them. This may be how storytelling works in Japan but it doesn't make it acceptable or worthy of praise. That's lazy writing and fuck you once again Toriyama (jk ily senpai pls no namecal) Week 8 hello hi im kayvee i politely welcome u into my world its extravagant af. dragon ball is for cucks suck it nerds ps brolys my #1 waifu Week 9 hi and hello scrubs cucks n other assorted meatbags im kayvee and this is my list of what i want more than anything #twow #I would very much enjoy being granted access to a fresh, compact, well-maintained female hominid genitalia with which to breed with; a single sentient body-passenger to go along with said genitalia would be acceptable, albeit utterly undesirable. #my pto story pls zen-oh im reddy 4 it 2b ovr #not a man but a seel to pls wonderfully finish reviews of my stories :0 #sometimes i wish i didnt have crippling social anxiety disorder cuz then id be semifunctional week 10 i woulda died if spring break didnt come around this week thank u kibito kai pls fill me up with ur cyanide <3 also i watched episode 2 of dragon ball super that was fuckin cringe as fuck when vegeta was like "lemme callback to the majin buu saga and try to make a tenuous connection at best with letting trunks go to an amusement park but because the writing's shit that connection is not even tenuous at all its a straight up dumpster fire". with that said the writing was fairly great aside from that bit a solid 4/10 episode from dragon ball super courtesy of the shits at toei week 11 some people love the greatness some people hate the greatness +5 week 12 With the increase in Android 17's power level from the end of Z to his introduction in Super, some things have to be accounted for. For one, his increase in power level, solely due to "training" is perhaps the single worst moment in the entire unfolding of Dragon Ball Super. So outlandish, so ridiculous, so poorly-written is his jump in power level, that Hyper Zergling and I, who share a universe, are now seriously considering Dragon Ball Super to be rendered non-canon. It doesn't matter that Toriyama is involved in the anime (the manga is irrelevant, having been written by Toyble). I am inclined at this moment to render Super non-canon due to 17's power increase alone, which is on par with Chiaotzu suddenly becoming as strong as Omega Shenron out of nowhere. So ridiculous is this power increase that is calls into question the nature of power levels, the nature of power itself, and all of these problems affect the structure of the Dragon Ball universe severely. The idea of how one gains power is now called into question in a way that is so extreme that there is no logical explanation for it. Quite simply put, there is no way for Android 17 to have become as strong as he did with Dragon Ball Super maintaining a fluid continuity with Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. In the past, I have rendered a few things by Toriyama non-canon. Usually, my policy is that Toriyama's work is canon above everything else. The things I have rendered non-canon by him, chief amongst them being Dragon Ball Minus, are non-canon because his statements contradict the portrayed universe in the manga. Dragon Ball Minus contradicts numerous fundamental aspects of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, so therefore it does not exist in my universe. The case of Android 17's power increase falls into this category. It's not so much a plothole as it is a point of structural incoherency. His power increase, as measured by our Tier List, which is entirely accurate of course, moves him from the E+ Tier to the A+ Tier. In between his last two appearances, that is his power increase. It is an absurd power increase - no one, not even Namek Saga Goku, has anywhere near this level of strength increase. When one looks at how 17 could have trained, it becomes even more unbelievable: he lives in solitude, is a park ranger, and has no access to higher levels of training, such as through gravity training or training with someone like Whis. With all of this taken into consideration, the following becomes clear: Android 17 cannot become as strong as he does by any logical means. Quite simply put, he becomes strong enough to become relevant again simply because the writers of Super wanted him included again. For me, that is unacceptable. This entirely corrupts the training process for any other character in the Dragon Ball universe, be they fanon or canon. Especially for fanon characters, who have to be given long stories of explanation for their power increases, this is entirely unfair. Now, the other option is to simply embrace this power increase and do similar things for other characters. But again, this is incoherent, because Android 17 would literally be training more effectively than Goku and Vegeta in his time off - he is getting stronger than they are in the same time, even though they are training with Whis, fighting stronger opponents, and all that. Dragon Ball Super is a very poor anime. It is exceptionally poorly written, and it seems that every time I hear of the next episode's plot, I'm left shaking my head at how untalented the writers are. I am saddened it had to come to this, but I can no longer accept Dragon Ball Super's lack of quality in my universe. I'll just go out and say it - I will not allow my fanons to be brought down in quality by Super, so as of now, I'm probably going to non-canonize everything in the newest saga and beyond. Category:Blog posts